sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Grant the hedgehog
Grant the hedgehog ''is a young hedgehog who wants nothing more than to protect Mobius from evil. He a powerful mobian who is aligned with a secret organization known as the 'Night strikers', acting as the leader. ''Appearance Grant is a dark purple hedgehog with dark blue eyes who wears a blood red shirt, tan loafers and blue jeans held up by a belt with a silver skull belt buckle. He has two bangs just above his eyes and his spines point upward at each end. In his super form, he has bright white fur and red eyes. His normal attire also seem to take a dramatic change as his shirt becomes gold in color and his pants turn bronze. ''Abilities Grant is extremely fast on his feet, is strong enough to withstand a building coming down on him and has the extremely rare ability to use chaos control, manipulating time and space to get an advantage in a fight. As previously stated, Grant has a super form that occurs when he gathers all seven chaos emeralds, giving him god-like strength for a short period of time. Personality Grant is somewhat similar to Silver, he has a major belief in justice and will go to any lengths to obtain it. However the similarities end there as Grant does admit that sometimes there are things that no one can stop. He has a short fuse of a temper when it comes to injustice and will personally stop the fight his way. He also seems shy around girls and has a romantic relationship with Skye's cousin, Ruby Flowers. History'' Early childhood Grant and his older twin brothers Chip and Lyle were born to an abusive father who would beat him or his brothers if they made even the smallest mistake and a mother who, while not abusive verbally or physically, was very neglectful who stayed in the background while their father abused them. According to Grant, he suffered from bruises and broken bones from these attacks. One day, Grant was standing up for his brother Chip and was about to get a punch to the jaw when everything froze around him, making him realize he had chaos control. He used this new power to stand up to his father, making him suffer the way he did for ten years. He then told his brothers that they could run away and start a new life because of his powers. Chip and Lyle, though reluctant, agreed and together they began to find new ways to make the world a better place. Meeting the world's fastest The three brothers, after eleven years of fighting in their home, they are asked by an anonymous person to go to the kingdom of Knothole in order to protect their princess. Grant, wondering why would a princess need his help, was given some information about someone who could help him and his brothers. Lyle and Chip were impressed by Sonic the hedgehog and his extreme speed while Grant appreciated his strong sense of justice and asked the anonymous mobian where Knothole is. Along the way, Grant got separated from his brothers after a minor incident at a river bank. He finally spotted Sonic running past several buildings with Tails and was amazed by his incredible speed. He continued to follow the hypersonic hedgehog until he accidentally bumped into Ruby Flowers, who was doing a quick errand for someone in town. Ruby, clearly attracted to the purple hedgehog, asked him if he was looking for something to which Grant sheepishly nodded. The two introduced each other and Ruby lead the way to the person Grant was looking for, accidentally grabbing his arm with her roboticized arm. The two met Sonic with Sally Acorn in the town square and explained everything to them. The hedgehog was met up with Chip and Lyle and he told them that his mission was successful and that he met a lovely girl along the way, making Lyle tease him brotherly. When Eggman kidnaps Ruby by accident, Grant decides to use the chaos emeralds and try to rescue her, only to find that he's not strong enough to face him. Sonic then enhanced Grant's chaos powers and made him transform into Super Grant. After a long fight, Ruby is shown sitting right next to him on a beach and quietly asks him to have dinner with her, with Grant answering with a quiet and happy "sure." Category:Good Category:Hedgehogs Category:Mobians Category:Males Category:Chaos Abilities